1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vinyl chloride latex copolymers. More specifically, the present invention relates to vinyl chloride copolymers employing small but effective amounts of ethylene comonomer.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl choloride latex copolymers are generally known in the art. These copolymers are advantaged by color, clarity, flexibility, and barrier properties. These properties make the vinyl chloride latex copolymers well suited to use in plastics and surface coatings. Premature failure of some of the above properties under processing or service conditions of products containing the vinyl chloride latex copolymers is, however, of concern. Of particular concern here is the problem of discoloration of coatings containing vinyl chloride latex copolymers upon baking at high temperatures of about 350.degree. F. or higher. In order to avoid or prevent discoloration at the bake temperatures, stabilizers, such as organotin compounds and certain metal carboxylates, are often added to the coating.
By the present invention, there is provided a novel class of vinyl latex copolymers wherein discoloration at bake temperatures is prevented or reduced. Notably, the new class of vinyl latex copolymers display yet other improved properties, which are discussed more fully herein.